


...Или Портрет математика в юности

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, philippa



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [1]
Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Turing - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cambridge, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Mathematics, Retelling, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Кембриджский университет, 1931 год. Ремус Дж. Люпин, стипендиат Королевского колледжа по математике, сталкивается с компанией молодых людей, которые именуют себя Мародерами, и их вожаком, беспутным наследником аристократического рода лордом Сириусом Блэком. Разумеется, без катастрофы при этом не обходится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Or, a Portrait of the Mathematician as a Young Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652515) by [zambla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/zambla). 



> отсылки к биографии Алана Тьюринга, персонажи позаимствованы из Гарри Поттера и адаптированы к соответствующему периоду истории. Примечания автора даны после текста.

«Что сжигаем мосты, по которым мчимся сюда, не имея других доказательств движения, кроме воспоминаний о запахе дыма и предположения, что он вызывал слезы».  
  
_Том Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»_

 

 **Пролог  
  
Блетчли-Парк, 1941 год**  
  
В девятом веке от Рождества Христова кашмирский поэт Рудрата спрятал в трактате «Кавьяланкара», своем комментарии к санскритской поэзии, затейливую литературную игру. Он создал стихотворение, состоявшее из восьми строк, в каждой из которых насчитывалось по восемь же букв. Когда позднее, в одиннадцатом веке, стихотворение было обнаружено арабскими учеными, те к своему восхищению заметили его бесспорное сходство с шахматной доской. Стихотворение казалось ее своеобразным олицетворением: его можно было прочесть либо обычно, слева направо, строку за строкой, либо двигаясь от буквы к букве так, как в шахматах ходит конь. Невероятно, но стихотворение при этом не теряло своего смысла. Ход конем — так и был назван этот прием.  
  
Эта история часто приходит Ремусу на ум, когда он сидит в своем маленьком кабинете в Блетчли-парке: отыскал бы он в собственной жизни такую же палиндромическую симметрию; повторил бы в серии последовательных отражений тот же извилистый путь, ту же блестящую цепь событий — или пришел бы в конце концов к выводу, что мчится в обширном пространстве вероятностей по единственно возможной, но непредсказуемой траектории, которая искривляется бессистемно и опасно, так что он может обрести самое прекрасное в мире — то есть работу, всегда работу, которая никогда не кончается, а желание — этот алхимический двойник, составную часть любви — вынужден искать только среди развалин, в золе сгоревшей Трои, в винного цвета море, по которому воины вернулись домой с пустыми руками.  
  
Сейчас ему слишком сложно вызвать в памяти прежний Кембридж — Кембридж его студенческих дней. Война отфильтровала цвета, перекроила географию. В некоторых деталях он неизбежно ошибся бы: здания меняли местоположение или попросту исчезали, колледжи перемещались на другой берег реки или в противоположный конец города. Наименования улиц и подворий частенько изображали игру в музыкальные стулья, случайным образом приземляясь на случайные позиции; так что место и его название расходились с тем, что хранилось в памяти, и Ремус не мог больше отслеживать порядок событий с фотографической точностью, присущей его профессии, но заполнял пробелы и очерчивал границы, повинуясь порывам воображения.  
  
В его время Кембридж был застывшим, неизменным. Ремусу он казался полной противоположностью Лондону — первому, где прошло его детство, и второму — Лондону его взрослой жизни, — странным городом, где голод и жажда всего лишь непонятные потребности представителей непонятных слоев общества, а страсть — давно уже мумия чудовища, беззубого и облезлого.  
  
Все же, как ни парадоксально, все тот же Кембридж, снулый и провинциальный, всколыхнул его вечный непокой, расставил на улицах и внутри зданий неизменный набор персонажей, тех, с кем он жил рядом и кого любил, — и научил его не только аксиомам и теоремам Гильберта, но и тайному безграничному превосходству.  
  
**I.  
  
Кембриджский университет, 1932, весенний семестр**  
  
  
Утро скупо одарило его солнечным светом. Ремус Джон Люпин, подобно некоей твари, пугливой и редкой, выполз из своей комнаты на звуки церковного колокола, возвестившего начало воскресной службы.  
  
Он закурил. В голове, гудевшей после ночных возлияний шампанского и куантро, прояснилось. В парке на задворках колледжей, под ивами, он отыскал на пешеходной дорожке местечко поуютнее и уселся там. Вода в реке поднялась высоко — водяные курочки чистили крылышки, ныряя в зеленоватые волны. Запах реки и дождя, запах поздней весны проникал всюду. С места, где сидел Ремус, вид на Капеллу Королевского колледжа в сумрачном великолепии украшающей ее последовательности колючих гребней по всей длине высокого готического архитрава был поистине великолепен — хотя зимой, когда снег подчеркивал все изломы и углы, казался еще прекраснее. Оттуда в медленном крещендо изливались звуки органа — пронзительные голоса его регистров смешивались с тенорами хора, звеня в мальчишеском строе англиканского благочестия.  
  
Солнечные лучи проникали сквозь безлиственные еще ветви ив.  
  
Такой Кембридж ему нравилось вспоминать больше всего — в зеленых объятьях весны, где Ремуса, который прятался под раскидистыми вязами и каштанами, так часто настигало эхо, как если бы люди минувших веков скользили мимо него по древним каменным плитам Тринити-Лэйн, и, переходя Королевский мост, он задевал плечом живую историю. Кембридж, где само время казалось полуистлевшей тканью — где-то протершейся, где-то измятой, — и время от времени он мог ощущать ее и исследовать: не только малую часть, доставшуюся ему, но и всю невероятную протяженность. На перекрестках он случайно замечал тени Мильтона, или Максвелла, или Ньютона — колеблющиеся призраки тех, на кого он глазел, как ребенок, в длинной галерее с портретами выдающихся особ, хотя, видел он, дело было не в сходстве, а в присутствии их разума.  
  
Уединение спасало его, поднимая из пучин головной боли — будто наставник, приказывающий ему сосредоточиться на текущих заданиях. Строение вещей проступало перед ним, очищенное от туманного хаоса природы: подробнейшие видения геометрии Римана, многообразий и касательных, разворачивающихся графиков функций, к которым применимы те же определения, что и произведениям искусства: комплексные, трансцендентные, гармонические.  
  
— И кто у нас здесь? Замечтавшийся студент? — произнес голос у него за спиной.  
  
Джеймс Поттер возник на дорожке, посыпанной гравием, и навис над ним, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Добрый день, Джеймс.  
  
— Бессовестный безбожник, вот ты кто. Прогуливаешь воскресную службу?  
  
— Не думаю, что это твое дело.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что поддержание морального облика считается эквивалентным обучению в колледже Его Величества? Рано или поздно тебя потащат за это к декану и призовут к ответу.  
  
Ремус возвел глаза к небу. Слагхорн, их декан, забавный низкорослый человечек с малокровными представлениями о математике и науке, вообще считал себя — заслужив тем самым неприязнь Ремуса — посвященным в подробности личной жизни «молодых людей». В качестве духовного наставника он проявлял на редкость мало рвения.  
  
— Джеймс, — ответил Ремус с кривой улыбкой. — Тебе же прекрасно известно, что я…  
  
— …Атеист, — подхватил тот.  
  
— Еврей, — заключил Ремус, взглянув на него. — Кроме того, подобное обвинение может быть выдвинуто и против тебя.  
  
Джеймс ехидно усмехнулся:  
  
— Выражайся более определенно, Люпин. В чем ты меня обвиняешь, в атеизме или иудаизме? Не знаю, что и выбрать — все такое вкусное.  
  
Струйки папиросного дыма медленно таяли между ними.  
  
— Твои издевки ни к чему не приведут. Я вижу их насквозь, так что можешь не стараться.  
  
— Ну же, Ремус. Не будь таким обидчивым.  
  
Они замолчали вполне по-дружески. Ремус всегда чувствовал к Джеймсу странную приязнь, хотя часто задавался вопросом, как она могла стать взаимной. Они познакомились в колледже, когда Ремус учился на первом курсе: Джеймс был годом старше и занимал комнату напротив, через холл. Он происходил из Старых Итонцев: отец Джеймса был членом парламента от либеральной партии. Сам Джеймс изучал политическую историю и выступал в Дискуссионном обществе — и большей частью пользовался расположением всех, кто имел в колледже какое-то влияние. Единственный повод для порицаний составляли его не слишком традиционные дружеские отношения, в которых главным камнем преткновения являлся лорд Сириус Блэк, виконт Эйлингтон и наследник герцога Хайнсвика. Говорили, что даже для Итона они считались слишком яркими и заносчивыми.  
  
На первом курсе в весеннем триместре Джеймс и Сириус основали тайное общество. Мародеры, так они назвали его. Ремус получил туда доступ позже, чем посредственный игрок в регби и друг детства Джеймса, некий Питер Петтигрю — полное отсутствие чего-либо мало-мальски похожего на обаяние компенсировалось у последнего наличием легкового автомобиля. Известны они были в основном благодаря регулярным арестам в пабах (куда вход студентам был запрещен), побегам в Лондон и вечеринкам с коктейлями, которые часто завершались пьяными выходками, раз от разу все более бессмысленными и претенциозными.  
  
Тем временем Ремус предложил Джеймсу сигарету.  
  
— Что ты скажешь о Сириусе? Он все еще сердит на меня?  
  
— О, Ремус, не будь таким занудой. Просто признай, что не умеешь пить.  
  
— Не особенно люблю пить, — спокойно поправил Ремус.  
  
— Но тогда ты должен пообещать — по крайней мере, мне, — что в будущем постараешься исправиться.  
  
Ремус вздохнул:  
  
— Не слишком на это надеюсь.  
  
— Знаешь, Люпин, ты излишне серьезен. Иногда я опасаюсь, что мы можем потерять тебя из-за этого.  
  
— Что значит «можем потерять»? Я помру с тоски?  
  
Джеймс рассмеялся.  
  
— Что за грязные мыслишки посещают эту голову! Твоя смерть будет гораздо более романтичной. От запоя, например, при попытке преодолеть аллергию на алкоголь. Или засохнешь, изучая математику, твой драгоценный символ веры. Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты выдержал экзамен по математике в Королевском колледже. Просто не в силах представить ничего хуже — и в смысле места, и в смысле предмета.  
  
— Это единственное место, которое поможет мне заработать на жизнь, — заметил Ремус. — И я буду последним, кто умрет от злоупотребления алкоголем.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
— И математика — не религия.  
  
— Разумеется, нет.  
  
— И мне, между прочим, нравится в Королевском колледже.  
  
— Конечно. — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Из-за меня, само собой.  
  
Они снова закурили, достав последние две сигареты из Джеймсовой пачки «Данхилл», и побрели к воротам колледжа.  
  
— Ну так как, мистер Люпин? Чего бы вам хотелось вот этим самым утром?  
  
— Во-первых, я страшно проголодался.  
  
— Хочешь позавтракать? Но только не в колледже, ради Бога, нет! Пойдем в «Медный котел». Не смотри на меня так: я заплачу за тебя, и не вздумай возражать.  
  
***  
  
День спустя он обнаружил Джеймса и Сириуса на лужайке в парке позади колледжа Святой Троицы.  
  
— Ремус! — окликнули они.  
  
Он подошел и уселся рядом. Они лежали ничком на траве и, кажется, опять пили. Сириус обратился к Джеймсу, продолжая разговор:  
  
— И как я говорил, все в Лондоне до сих пор судачат о возвращении принца.  
  
— Ну, принц Уэльский просто упивается всеобщим вниманием.  
  
— Но это так скучно! — Сириус повернулся к Ремусу, пояснив: — Моя кузина прошлым вечером устраивала вечеринку в Лондоне. Они заставили меня туда явиться. Сплошной кошмар. Пригласили половину лондонских старперов, а вторая половина тоже возникла там неизвестно как. Моя кузина замужем за каким-то жутким американцем.  
  
— Он не так уж плох, судя по тому, что я слышал, — заметил Джеймс.  
  
— Я в этом уверен: кто бы мог подумать, что можно заработать состояние, продавая лампочки доброй половине мира?  
  
— Ну, что бы там они ни заработали, мне не слишком нравится иметь с ними дело.  
  
— О, пойми меня правильно. Они кажутся мне забавными. Я просто не могу решить, то ли они невообразимо скучны, то ли принадлежат к самому занимательному сорту людей в мире.  
  
Джеймс взглянул на него.  
  
— Видишь ли, Джеймс, в них есть своеобразный животный магнетизм — во всей этой торговле, обсчете и подкупе. Жизнь просто бьет ключом.  
  
— Ну, они мне не понравились с первого взгляда.  
  
— Естественно, Джеймси. Все это, знаешь, твой проклятый английский снобизм: вечно ты во всем видишь какие-то пакости.  
  
Джеймс испустил долгий страдальческий вздох.  
  
— И это ты, дружище, зовешь меня снобом — большей клеветы я в жизни не слышал!  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Джеймс закатил глаза. Затем, посмотрев на часы, объявил, что через час должен встретиться со своим руководителем, а за работу еще не брался вообще. Затем он откланялся — и Ремус с Сириусом остались вдвоем.  
  
Лорд Сириус Блэк был эксцентричен настолько, насколько могли позволить себе подобное Старые Итонцы. Он не оспаривал правила и не соглашался с ними, но развлекался, испытывая их на прочность, как скучающий хищник наблюдает за добычей. Он читал классику и жаловался на ограниченность однокурсников, часто вслух и часто им самим. Он был музыкально одарен, но предпочитал работы русско-французских авангардистов, а не старых немецких композиторов, как полагалось. Он был общителен и устраивал множество вечеринок под эгидой Клуба мародеров — приглашения на них обещали, что можно будет подвыпить к полудню и вдрызг напиться в три, — и не совершал ничего, что опровергло бы его сомнительную репутацию.  
  
Впервые они встретились на первом курсе, на вечеринке: на празднование весеннего равноденствия все должны были явиться в костюмах. За ужином они оторвались по полной — одни оделись ангелочками, другие нарядились по-восточному (добавив нелепые головные уборы), из Питера получился сносный пират, в то время как Джеймс в порыве вдохновения (и презрев вопиющее несходство) изображал Байрона в греческих одеждах. Гости образовали группы, совершенно не соответствующие друг другу тематически: большевик мило общался с придворным елизаветинских времен, а цезари подшучивали над фараонами. Легкомысленно одетый Пирс Грэйвстон, стоя на столе, исполнял песенки Эдварда Лира. Ремус, который позаимствовал костюм Орфея в театральной группе колледжа, прятался в садовой беседке, борясь с тошнотой, и Сириус — центр и ось всего этого урагана — явился туда, одетый Комусом, богом излишеств. На ногах он держался с трудом. Он выглядел как смуглолицый флорентийский архангел Гавриил, сменивший атласные одежды Боттичелли на свободный неяркий плащ, поблескивавший в осколке лунного света. Венок полевых цветов сполз ему на лоб. Он откровенно развлекался, окидывая Ремуса взглядом, обычно темным и угрюмым.  
  
— Привет, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Ты, должно быть, Ремус — чудаковатый студентик, о котором Джеймс мне все уши прожужжал?  
  
Напился он уже порядочно. Протянул руку, здороваясь, и повалился Ремусу на плечо.  
  
— Что за прекрасное имечко! Интересно, где твой близнец?  
  
Но сейчас Сириусу было скучно. Он отбросил серый фланелевый пиджак и растянулся на траве.  
  
— Как дела? — спросил он без выражения.  
  
— Ничего особенного, полагаю. Встречался с наставником — тот сказал, что доволен моими успехами, и дал освобождение от некоторых лекций в следующем семестре для подготовки к экзаменам.  
  
— Дал освобождение! Какая наглость! Думаю, в следующий раз он освободит тебя, чтобы ты сбежал в Лондон, — крайне самонадеянно с его стороны! — Сириус злобно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Мой наставник, по крайней мере, дает себе труд притворяться, делая вид, что я весь семестр присутствовал на лекциях и отвечал на его вызовы.  
  
— Но Боже мой, Ремус! Твой экзамен на бакалавра — это нечто ужасное. Как ты добрался до последнего курса при таком расписании занятий, ума не приложу.  
  
— Позволь считать твои слова комплиментом.  
  
— Ну, здесь ты промахнулся. Я никогда не говорю комплиментов, особенно друзьям.  
  
— Потому что они не достойны комплиментов — или потому, что не существует комплимента, достойного их?  
  
Сириус рассмеялся.  
  
— О, Ремус! Не пытайся острить, у тебя плохо получается. Не то тебе придется утратить свою серьезность — а это, я слышал, очень важное качество.  
  
— Ты в самом деле?.. — Ремус оборвал вопрос, обдумывая его слова. Книги Уайлда были строго запрещены в Шерборне, так что Ремус не знал о них ничего, кроме нескольких названий, но в Кембридже (по крайней мере в кругу знакомых Сириуса) они упоминались то и дело, а «Портрет Дориана Грея» Сириус часто таскал в кармане пиджака.  
  
— Воздержусь от дальнейших оскорблений. Я надеялся, что мы с тобой выберемся в паб, — неважно, отпустит тебя твой наставник или нет.  
  
Ремус вздохнул и позаимствовал сигарету из портсигара Сириуса. Сириус усмехнулся.  
  
***  
  
Пасхальные каникулы начались и миновали. Ремус начал готовиться к экзаменам на бакалавра, но когда совсем дурел от утренних занятий и не мог больше сидеть в библиотеке, то обнаруживал себя в комнатах Сириуса. Он не мог сказать определенно, зачем приходил туда, но если бы на него надавили, Ремус признался бы, что находит компанию Сириуса приятной, а самого Сириуса — совершенно неотразимым.  
  
***  
Комнаты Сириуса считались самыми лучшими в Нью Корт и причудливо обставленными: на столах были разбросаны искусственные цветы из шелка, и красные шторы заменили строгие драпировки колледжа. Сириус наигрывал на пианино положенные им на музыку фрагменты из Стесихоруса, пока Ремус читал в плетеном кресле у окна.  
  
— О, разве это не бессмыслица? — заявлял Сириус, заглядывая в учебники и конспекты Ремуса. — Вся эта куча странных символов? Твой греческий ужасен! — Он показал на уравнения в смешанных тензорах, и Ремус оценил шутку. — И твой английский слишком засорен немецким.  
  
— Ну, оригинал этой работы написан на немецком, так что логично и пометки делать на нем же.  
  
— Ты говоришь по-немецки?  
  
— Не то чтобы хорошо. Изучил, когда штудировал математические тексты.  
  
— Представляю: ты знаешь уйму терминов из логики и алгебры, но ни одного слова, чтобы спросить дорогу.  
  
— Что-то в этом роде, да.  
  
Ранними вечерами они часто спускались в сад, и Сириус с неожиданной заинтересованностью определял виды ночных бабочек, в изобилии рассевшихся на цветах; а то случалось, что он встречал кого-то и предпринимал очередную незаконную вылазку в паб (что заканчивалось, как правило, выспренними речами или не менее глупыми розыгрышами), и Ремус, надувшись, возвращался к себе и, больше не отвлекаясь, продолжал работу.  
  
***  
  
В последние выходные апреля Сириус, радостно-возбужденный, возник в комнате Ремуса.  
  
— Ремус! — он остановился на пороге, одетый в белую льняную куртку и низкие веллингтоны.  
  
— О, Сириус! Боюсь, я тебя не ждал сегодня.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет никаких планов, дорогой мой, — заявил Сириус. — Я собрался ловить бабочек, и ты просто обязан пойти со мной. Видишь, я даже захватил второй сачок.  
  
Сириус подхватил со стола яблоко и прошествовал к окну, по-прежнему разглагольствуя:  
  
— Я просто уверен, что сегодня нам повезет: погода самая подходящая, и ветра вовсе нет. Нам придется пропустить чай, но мы можем взять что-нибудь с собой — ну пожалуйста, соглашайся!  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Только дай мне одеться.  
  
— Отлично! Я подожду в гараже. И уедем как можно дальше! Эти мерзавцы-студенты распугали всех интересных насекомых.  
  
Они позаимствовали машину у Петтигрю и устремились на запад в направлении озера Грэфем, вдоль которого тянулась типичная для восточной Англии роща, обещавшая им хороший улов. Они вышли из машины и пошли пешком — Сириус с биноклем и следом Ремус.  
Стоял апрельский день, балансирующий на самой границе лета, будто осознавая грядущую жару, так что все цвета становились ярче, а формы — резче. Сириус искал сегодня совершенно определенную бабочку: неуловимую черную хвостатку, редчайшую английскую разновидность. Несколько дней назад ему показалось, что он заметил ее в ботаническом саду — яркий всплеск оранжевого и бурого, — и, руководствуясь «Британской энтомологией» Джона Кертиса, напрасно искал ее тень среди анемонов и колокольчиков Брэмптонского леса, где раз за разом ловил лишь подражающего ей по расцветке коричневого аргуса.  
  
Они углубились далеко в лес, проходя под густыми кронами, прячась тут и там за узловатыми серо-пепельными стволами, пока их перламутровка, их добыча, усаживалась, как на насест, и досыта пила нектар с лазурных колокольчиков, ковром укрывавших землю, будто над благоуханной могилой Фиделио. Сириус выслеживал их с ловкостью кошки, неслышный, как ветер, останавливаясь, и двигаясь, и замирая снова. Крепко сжимая в руках сачок, он со свистом взмахнул им — и бабочка, которая успела только развернуть свои кисейные крылышки, угодила в сеть.  
  
Сириус насадил ее на иголку.  
  
— Очень жаль, это всего лишь обычная голубянка.  
  
— Полагаю, не слишком редкая.  
  
— Так и есть. Но все равно она прекрасна, — сказал он, подставляя тельце бабочки под солнечные лучи.  
  
В мягком свете, пронизывающем лесную чащу, Ремус вспоминал, как замедлялось биенье крыльев, как они трепетали и складывались, пятная собой сладкий полуденный воздух. Кобальтовая синь с блестящей каймой палево-белых оборок и серебряными прожилками вдоль крыльев.  
  
— Ее латинское наименование — icarus, какая ирония!  
  
— Так, дай мне конверт. У меня в сумке найдется несколько.  
  
Он взял бабочку, сложив ее крылья, и бережно поместил ее между листами промокательной бумаги, а затем убрал в конверт, который Ремус передал ему.  
  
— Ремус, ты знаешь, что такое метаморфоза?  
  
— Просвети меня.  
  
— Когда гусеницы чешуекрылых вырастают достаточно большими, они заползают под какой-то стебелек или лист и окукливаются. Это ты, наверно, знал и так. Но если бы ты разрезал такую куколку, ты не нашел бы ничего, абсолютно ничего от гусеницы: ни головы, ни туловища — все исчезло! Остается только жижа, из которой появляется взрослая бабочка.  
  
— Как странно.  
  
— Как будто все вокруг обратилось в хаос, и из этого хаоса возник прекрасный новый мир. Очень по-гегелевски.  
  
Ремус обдумал сказанное.  
  
— Удивительно, как информация от личинки передается бабочке. Может быть, в этой жиже прячется нечто… какой-то кристалл или ядро, где личинка скрывается все это время. Это напоминает мне линейную алгебру. Если мы сможем определить образ в пространстве, которое суть раковина, и его ядро, его сердце, то мы идентифицируем объект целиком.  
  
Сириус усмехнулся.  
  
— Поразительно, но ты видишь математику во всем. Вот, можешь оставить этот экземпляр себе. У меня их и так слишком много.  
  
Ремус посмотрел конверт на свет: сквозь промокательную бумагу он различил очертания крыльев, два неравных изгиба, сложенных симметрично.  
  
— Как мы ее сохраним?  
  
— Мы расправим ее, когда вернемся. Я это сделаю — исключительно для тебя.  
  
Они бродили и охотились, пока наконец не проголодались и не устроились с захваченной из дома едой на опушке. После читали в послеполуденном свете и один за другим погрузились в сон. Когда они проснулись, было уже довольно поздно; оставалось собрать вещи и вернуться к машине.  
  
— Ремус, что ты думаешь о Боге? — внезапно спросил Сириус.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, ты… — он остановился на мгновение, — из еврейской семьи, но все-таки?  
  
Вопрос застал Ремуса врасплох.  
  
— Честное слово, я об этом не думаю.  
  
— Ты веришь в грех?  
  
— Я верю в человеческую мораль, если ты это имеешь в виду. Но без бога мало толку рассуждать о грехе.  
  
— Думаю, когда-то я верил, но растерял веру где-то по дороге. — Сириус опять помедлил. — Знаешь, греки не верили в грех. Они верили в человеческую натуру, которую разделяли со своими богами. В добро и зло, но не в грех — не так, как мы.  
  
Ремус подумал, что Сириус говорит о том, что его действительно задевает. Он никогда не видел его прежде таким серьезным.  
  
— На Пасху я разговаривал с матерью, — продолжал Сириус. — Похоже, до нее дошли ужасные слухи обо мне. Она считает меня каким-то вырожденцем, представь себе! Настаивала, чтобы я сходил в церковь, и была просто безутешна. Не могу ее понять. Все, о чем она мне твердила: я должен беречь репутацию семьи. Репутацию! Все мои родственники — напыщенные деревенские зануды или кошмарные фанатики. А твоя семья — они тебе сильно докучают?  
  
— Нет. Вообще никаких. Мать могла бы, но она умерла, когда я был совсем маленьким. А отец совсем не религиозен.  
  
— Завидую. Но, по крайней мере, отца не было дома. Он разозлился бы, это уж точно.  
  
—Ты бы так не говорил, если бы знал, каково приходилось мне. Когда я был в первом классе, мне заклеили крышку парты, так что я не мог ее открыть. Полагаю, подшутить над евреем — обычное дело. Но к шестому классу все более-менее утряслось.  
  
— Боже, какие мерзавцы.  
  
Лес зашумел от внезапного порыва ветра. День угасал.  
Ремус покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Странные люди — родители. Два человека, чьим подобием ты являешься и которые все же тебя совсем не понимают. Ты ладишь со своим отцом?  
  
— Более или менее. Он финансист. Достаточно скучный, но безобидный. Говорят, он не был таким, когда мать была жива, но я этого не помню.  
  
— Иногда я удивляюсь, почему мы такие как есть.  
  
Домой они вернулись уже в сумерках.  
  
Ремус был молчалив. Разговор рассердил его, и он спрашивал себя, зачем Сириус это затеял. Дорога поблескивала в сумраке, и он чувствовал: что-то меняется.  
  
В свое время он читал труды Эйнштейна, и эйнштейновские представления о структуре времени и пространства неотвратимо витали над длинной лентой дороги в низком меркнущем свете дня. Тени удлинялись, напоминая тощих, будто из проволоки скрученных тварей, ложащихся им под колеса, пару бесплотных духов, и, казалось, следовали за ними к лесистому горизонту, на восток. Ремус не мог больше отыскать там тот Кембридж, который покинул, потому что за прошедшие полдня все координаты инвертировались, и пространство изменилось относительно них, и не существовало возможности вернуть время вспять, отменить случившееся.  
  
Он закурил и посмотрел на Сириуса, сидевшего рядом — мягкие закатные тени подчеркивали его красоту словно по заказу, — и, глядя, как убегает назад дорога, как мелькают по сторонам пейзажи, Ремус почувствовал нечто, определяемое им как любовь — слабый укол, оставивший в сердце незаживающую рану.  
  
***  
  
На следующей неделе Сириус устроил небольшой дневной прием. В неофициальной обстановке — всего несколько приятелей и деловых знакомых. Разумеется, там были Поттер и Петтигрю, и Генри Хаксли, кузен небезызвестного Олдоса, и Джордж Несбит — англо-американец, возглавлявший «Фабианское общество», и двое русских из Тринити-колледжа — «белых», конечно, — мистер Толь и мистер Ланской, о которых Ремусу не было известно ничего, кроме имен. Они сидели отдельно, и медленная мелодия их языка, языка изгнанников, струилась от одного к другому. Все вместе образовали довольно эклектическое общество, в котором собственно обед перемежался разговорами через стол: Несбит и русские устроили особенно жаркий спор, обсуждая Советы, но мир в конце концов восторжествовал.  
  
После того как все разошлись, Ремус тоже готов был уйти, но Сириус попросил его не торопиться.  
  
— О, Ремус, не будь таким занудой. Останься хоть ненадолго. — Сириус уселся и открыл портсигар. — Выкурим пару сигар и покатаемся на лодке.  
  
И Ремус остался.  
  
Они обрезали сигары и закурили, сидя в плетеных креслах, и даже попробовали сыграть в шахматы, но скоро бросили эту затею. Когда они вернулись к этой партии месяц спустя, Сириус так и не смог реализовать преимущество, которое привело бы Ремуса к поражению на одиннадцатом ходу.  
  
Они толковали о занятиях Ремуса, предмете бесконечного восхищения и ужаса, и о группе Блумсбери, и о Бертране Расселе, и — неизбежно — о войне.  
  
Когда сигары догорели почти полностью, они спустились к реке и взяли лодку. Ремус сел к рулю, а Сириус растянулся на спине. Кем под ними тек медленно, подобно синему зеркалу, неудачливому двойнику небес. Они плыли по течению сквозь пронизанный светом воздух, почти не чувствуя движения. Лепестки каштанов планировали на воду, теряясь в солнечных бликах. Ремус смотрел, как свет играет на лице Сириуса — то погружая его в тень, то добавляя яркости. Лучи скользили по его рубашке, шелковой, белой с синим отливом, по свободно падающим темным волосам. Весь его облик был одной из деталей, составивших мозаику этого дня, и столь же гармонично вписывался в нее.  
  
Они приблизились к венецианскому мосту недалеко от собора Св.Иоанна, и Ремус остановил лодку. Они сидели, глядя на плоскодонки, проплывающие мимо, слушая звуки весны, которые разносились по воде: колокола церкви Святой Девы, что пробили четыре, кряканье уток, чей-то смех, долетающий издалека.  
  
— Ремус.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты счастлив?  
  
— Сейчас — да.  
  
— Но потом, после — что ты думаешь о том, что случится дальше? — Сириус неопределенно взмахнул рукой, и Ремусу показалось, что в этом полусонном движении его пальцы, сначала обозначившие только окружавшие их поля и церковные шпили, потянулись так, что тень их нависла над всей Англией.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать, когда выпустишься? Или хочешь остаться и защитить магистерскую диссертацию?  
  
— Да, если мне позволят.  
  
— И станешь научным сотрудником, я полагаю?  
  
— Ну да… а ты, наверно, считаешь меня ужасным занудой?  
  
— О, Ремус. Разумеется, именно так я и думаю. — Сириус говорил спокойно, почти мечтательно: он будто блуждал где-то, пребывая в мире с самим собой.  
  
С низовьев реки доносилось все больше колокольного звона, и смеха, и птичьего пения. Город протекал мимо них. Они предавались безделью уже порядочно времени, в то время как количество лодок, что парусили мимо в том же направлении, едва не удвоилось, и гребцы на них, сколько ни бросали мимолетных взглядов, не были способны проникнуть в эту близость. Ремусу думалось, что само время, кажется, прекратило свое неизбежное движение вперед, и он не удивился бы, если бы даже опавшие цветы оставили бы свое задумчивое плавание и внезапно взлетели бы обратно, вверх, к податливым молодым ветвям, срастаясь с ними — клетка к клетке — в волшебном единстве.  
  
Ремус взял Сириуса за руки, поднес к губам и поцеловал кончики его пальцев, еще и еще раз.  
  
— Ох, Сириус, — прошептал он, но тот уже не слышал, потому что спал крепким сном.  
  
***  
  
Ремус же в ту ночь уснуть не мог. Он безучастно бродил по внутренним дворам и вокруг зданий и непонятно как забрел на территорию Тринити-колледжа, в Королевский двор с его газоном в форме медальона, туда, где высокие окна комнат, которые занимал Сириус Блэк, выходили прямо на каштан, росший посередине, — каштан, под которым века назад сиживал сам Ньютон.  
  
Несколько человек, одетых в цвета колледжа, встретили появление Ремуса без особого интереса. Целые клумбы цветущих фиалок придавали воздуху неуместную сладость. Окна, с их увитыми виноградом нишами и ланцетными арками, были темны. Сириус ушел.  
  
Ремус остался стоять во дворе. Он кожей чувствовал ночную прохладу.  
  
То, чего он жаждал, походило на сад: сад, к которому с невиданной силой стремились реки и источники; тайный сад, что цвел в сердце города; сад, не нанесенный на карты, запертый без ключа; и неприступные стены возвышались над ним, так что невозможно было даже бросить взгляд сквозь эту преграду.  
  
Туман сгущался над ним.  
  
Ремус ждал, пока ворота в колледже не заперли и ему не пришлось вызвать привратника, но света в окнах так и не появилось.  
  
Он пустился в обратный путь, прокладывая его в клубящейся мгле, спотыкаясь о камни мостовой. Город-фантом в буром тумане зимнего утра — фраза плясала у него в голове, отрывок из Элиота, подхваченный в сборнике современной поэзии, который отыскался в комнате Сириуса. Янтарные шары уличных фонарей едва виднелись, мерцая в тихой прозрачной ночи.  
  
***  
  
Грядущие экзамены отняли у Ремуса весь пасхальный семестр, и он не пытался снова отыскать Сириуса сам. Один или два раза они все-таки отправлялись на охоту за бабочками, но только испытали разочарование при виде лимонниц и толстоголовок, которых сразу и выпустили.  
  
Экзамены наконец прошли — настолько успешно, насколько он был способен; кое-кто из однокашников был впечатлен его работами по теории вероятностей.  
Результаты Ремуса оказались лучшими к вящему развлечению Сириуса: тот не уставал сразу и поздравлять, и поддразнивать его.  
  
На майской неделе они сбежали от проблем: свалили в Лондон на машине Петтигрю. Питер выступал за посещение Трокадеро, но по настоянию Сириуса они вместо этого отправились в клуб «Химера» — малоизвестное местечко, прячущееся на верхнем этаже непримечательного маленького особняка в Сохо, поначалу встретив это предложение весьма скептически. Но стоило им войти, Поттер заметил:  
  
— Знаешь, Сириус, оно выглядит гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем я думал.  
  
С другой стороны, гламурная обстановка не прибавляла Ремусу уверенности. Танцевальный зал был тускло освещен и не особенно велик, но бесчисленные, хоть и небольшие зеркала вдоль всей протяженности стен создавали иллюзию обширного пространства. Высокие стены были ярко украшены работами художников-фовистов вперемежку с марокканскими коврами. Все здесь неистовствовало и переплеталось, а дурманящие звуки джаза вились вокруг подобно густому дыму.  
  
Они уселись, и Сириус продолжил объяснения:  
  
— Прошлым летом я встретил здесь самую зашибенскую актрису. Американка, мисс Бэнкс, она играла в «Танцорах». К утру мы с ней набрались как следует. Просто отпадная девочка. Сказала, что ее первое шоу оценили сами братья Райт. Я ей говорил, что она настоящая женщина-вамп. Уехали отсюда на ее автомобиле — водит она просто зверски, так что поездка закончилась в реке: дама забыла вовремя повернуть. Ох, Джеймс, ты бы это видел!  
  
Питер встрепенулся:  
  
— Так эти слухи о тебе и какой-то американской актрисе — правда?  
  
— Боюсь, это не совсем то, что они надеялись услышать. — Джеймс ухмыльнулся. — Ну, если ты не скромничаешь зря, просто позор, что я все пропустил.  
  
— Да ладно, Джеймси, все мы знаем, что ревность — лучший повод для ссоры. К тому же там ничего такого и не было.  
  
— Говорят еще, что единственные секреты, которые стоит знать, — то, что скрывают твои друзья.  
  
С чувством, почти неотличимым от сожаления, Ремус вообразил себе эту американку, элегантную, искушенную, стремительно несущуюся рядом с Сириусом по темному пустынному Лондону бог знает куда и творящую бог знает что. Он позволил Сириусу заказать для него коктейль («Пиммс» и кюрасао) и изо всех сил постарался преодолеть неловкость. Они закурили и заговорили о музыке, которую нашли слишком громкой, о знакомых, которые никому не нравились, и о предстоящем сезоне, несомненно скучном. Петтигрю поднялся, собираясь пригласить на танец какую-то молодую особу, а потом и вовсе исчез в баре наверху. Сириуса тем временем заметила некая леди, оказавшаяся младшей дочерью графа Стаффорда, и уселась рядом с ним. Джеймс, который уже успел изрядно напиться, развлекался, комментируя их беседу и адресуясь в основном к Ремусу.  
  
— Дафна, ты само совершенство…  
  
— «О, продолжай, мое эго удовлетворено лишь наполовину…»  
  
— О, Сириус, ты выглядишь так мило…  
  
— «Почему бы тебе не ответить мне таким же комплиментом?..»  
  
— Я умру от разочарования, если ты не станцуешь со мной…  
  
— «Вообще-то я к танцам равнодушен…»  
  
— Ну, думаю, что приму предложение, если ты проявишь галантность…  
  
— «Пожалуйста, пригласи же меня…»  
  
Сириус, который отлично понимал, что творится у него за спиной, обернулся и уставился на них: усмешка против усмешки.  
  
Около полуночи Ремус потерял запонку. Он потратил добрую часть вечера, танцуя с приятельницами леди Дафны и подтрунивая над этим вместе с Джеймсом. Им пришлось еще удерживать Сириуса — тот желал, высунувшись в окно клуба, в полный голос продекламировать «Охоту на Снарка». В два пополуночи, когда клуб закрылся, решено было переночевать у Сириуса; впрочем, он все-таки позвонил домой, предупредив о приходе.  
  
Виски у них оставалось предостаточно, так что они горланили песни, сидя в гостиной, пока совсем не осоловели и не заснули один за другим.  
  
***  
  
— Ремус! Ремус!  
  
С ним происходило что-то странное: будто бы он заснул прямо в парадном костюме, жестком и неудобном. И к тому же не в собственной комнате в колледже — факт, который он тупо отметил, кое-как продрав глаза.  
  
Сириус, все еще в пижаме, сидел рядом.  
  
— Ну наконец-то ты проснулся! Сидеть здесь в доме совсем одному — такая скука! — протянул он с надутым видом и улегся рядом. — Паршиво себя чувствую. Голова распухла раз в десять, а ноги куда-то свалили.  
  
— Мне… — кое-как просипел Ремус, — мне нужно сменить рубашку…  
  
— Я попрошу Лэйна принести что-нибудь из моего гардероба.  
  
— А где Питер и Джеймс?  
  
— Уже ушли. Только мы вдвоем и остались.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Полагаю, нам нужно поскорее вернуться, пока никто не заметил. Надеюсь, нам не грозит разбирательство.  
Как только Ремус оделся, они, позавтракав, пустились в обратный путь на одиннадцатичасовом поезде. Сириус даже согласился на третий класс, чтобы ехать вместе. Они кое-как справлялись с похмельем и дремали, прислонившись друг к другу. Приближение Кембриджа не способствовало поднятию духа.  
  
Сириус так просто был мрачен.  
  
— Хотелось бы мне сбежать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше, — объявил он вдруг, глядя на отходящий от станции поезд.  
  
— И куда бы ты собрался?  
  
— Просто подальше. Я мог бы ехать в поезде всю жизнь.  
  
— Вся жизнь — это довольно долго.  
  
— Нет, если я всегда буду один против всех.  
  
— Сириус, да что происходит?  
  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
  
— Очень жаль, Ремус, но тебе не понять, — заговорил наконец Сириус так, будто старался успокоить его. — Речь о том, что я ненавижу свою семью. Ненавижу отца. Он только что вернулся из Италии, и проклятые фашисты чувствуют себя у нас как дома. Когда я закончу курс, то по их требованию должен буду остаться в Британии и принять на себя управление имуществом, чтобы они могли заниматься своей гребаной политикой. — Ремус заметил, что рука у Сириуса дрожит. — Хотел бы оставить все это бедняге Регсу — надеюсь, уж ему-то собственное мнение не грозит.  
  
— И что ты намерен делать?  
  
— Не знаю. Возможно, сбегу на континент или найду работу в колониях.  
  
— Ну, может, не так все мрачно, как кажется.  
  
— Мрачно? Это, знаешь ли, преуменьшение, если дело касается меня.  
  
Солнечный свет — июньский, цвета янтаря — таял вокруг. Парило, и Ремус расстегнул воротник. Он вдруг вспомнил голубянку, ее лазурные крылья, трепещущие в хватке пальцев Сириуса.  
  
— Ну, насчет одного обстоятельства ты неправ. Ты не один, Сириус.  
  
***  
  
В последний день семестра, когда отгремели все балы, и ужины, и попойки помельче, Ремус еще раз пришел под окна Сириуса.  
  
— Ты дома?  
  
— Да, входи. Привет, Ремус, я как раз укладываю вещи.  
  
— Я только зашел попрощаться. Едешь в Уилтшир?  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты избавил меня от этого, Ремус. Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что должен буду терпеть все это целое лето — боже, я каждой минуты его боюсь.  
  
— Так ты возвращаешься в Лондон?  
  
— Попытаюсь — должен же я хотя бы попробовать. Что если ты навестишь меня в Эйлингтоне?  
  
— Ты уверен, что меня примут?  
  
— Чтоб им сдохнуть, ты мой друг и я тебя приглашаю. Я напишу тебе, клянусь, что напишу.  
  
— Да, — сказал Ремус, протягивая Сириусу руку. Они обнялись. Ремус еще раз попрощался и медленно побрел вниз по узкой лестнице.  
  
**II**  
  
Во время длинных каникул Ремус вернулся назад в Лондон, а Сириус — в поместье Блэков в Уилтшире. Ремус будто возвратился во времена своего одиночества в последние годы старшей школы, когда жил в отцовском доме в Клэпэме. Он начал готовиться к своим следующим экзаменам на бакалавра, понимая, что должен будет сдать обе их части, чтобы поступить потом в магистратуру, и большую часть времени проводил дома, в то время как отец уходил работать в Публичную библиотеку.  
  
Недели проходили, не принося никаких новостей, по крайней мере, из внешнего мира. Ремус погружался в труды Рассела и Гилберта, глотая их один за другим, как прежде озарения, не приведенные в систему.  
  
Ежедневно он гулял возле прудов Клэпем-парка, устроенных в классической манере Пуссена, обдумывая ту или иную главу «Принципов математики» Уайтхеда, или изгибы римановых пространств, или концепции Гильберта, которые бесконечно занимали его ум. В неверном свете сумерек он брел домой, получив вместо желанных ответов еще больше новых вопросов. И каждый день он думал о Сириусе, но до сих пор тот не прислал ни слова, а Ремус стеснялся писать первым.  
  
Наконец в последнюю неделю июля ему принесли телеграмму: «Предки свалили приезжай завтра ответь сейчас же». Ремус перечел ее по меньшей мере трижды, прежде чем написать ответ: «Да приеду трехчасовым поездом», и упаковал свои вещи.  
  
Поезд был почти пуст. Ремус сидел как на иголках, таращась в окно на проплывающие мимо летние пейзажи, на речные рукава, извивающиеся вокруг ферм и пригорков. Ему было тревожно при одной мысли о компании аристократов, чьей манере поведения, великосветской и коварной, он со своим воспитанием не соответствовал ни разу и, следовательно, обречен был на одиночество в их кругу. Он слышал, что поместье Эйлингтон-мэнор было одним из последних крупных владений, до сих пор остающихся в наследственной собственности, в то время как другие поддерживались на плаву щедрыми американскими инъекциями.  
  
В автомобиле, что вез его из Солсбери, было душно, но поездка оказалась милосердно короткой. У входа он расплатился и забрал свою сумку. Слухи не врали: дом действительно был очень велик.  
  
Эйлингтон-мэнор располагался на вершине холма, зажатый между двумя речушками, которые и отмечали границы принадлежавших ему обширных земель. Он был пережитком эпохи короля Якова — довольно значительным пережитком, который скрещивался с современностью ради модных тенденций и любви к комфорту. Сады были переделаны в восемнадцатом веке на французский манер, с симметрично разбитыми клумбами и величественной липовой аллеей, ведущей к вершине холма. В самом доме также господствовал суровый, прямолинейный стиль эпохи Якова I. Большая часть меблировки не сохранилась и со временем была заменена, уцелела только роскошная прихожая с оригинальной лепниной, блестящими деревянными панелями, украшенными семейными гербами, и каминной доской резного дуба, изображавшей крылатого василиска — символ дома Блэков.  
  
Дворецкий встретил его в дверях.  
  
— Мистер Люпин.  
  
— Да, сэр. Это я.  
  
— Лорд Эйлингтон уже ждет вас. Они с мистером Поттером в настоящее время находятся в саду. Если вы будете так любезны последовать за мной…  
  
Ремусу показалось, что в голосе дворецкого слышалось неодобрение.  
  
Он действительно застал Сириуса и Джеймса на садовой лужайке — оба уже подвыпили и с особой жестокостью предавались игре в крокет.  
  
— Ремус, дорогой мой! — возопил Сириус, спотыкаясь о воротца. — Слава богу, ты здесь! Я было начал отчаиваться.  
  
— Я опоздал на поезд.  
  
— И ничего не ел все это время, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— О, превосходно. Мы тоже ничего, кроме вина, хотели дождаться тебя. И уже оголодали.  
  
— Привет, Ремус, — встрял Джеймс, хватаясь за него — в основном чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
  
Прикладываясь к бутылке и хихикая, они препроводили его в небольшую гостиную.  
  
— Полагаю, нужно устроить тебе экскурсию по замку, но она может подождать. Наконец-то они отсюда убрались — теперь все здесь только наше.  
  
Одна стороны стола была уже накрыта: закуски и сладости. Сириус смешал им по коктейлю, и все уселись у большого окна в эркере.  
  
— За молодость! — он поднял свой стакан.  
  
— За выпивку! — эхом отозвался Джеймс.  
  
Они съели все, что было подано к чаю, и снова вернулись к крокету — правила игры с каждой минутой становились все более несуразными. Сириус настаивал, что после каждого прохода нужно меняться командами, а Джеймс неизменно добавлял, что перед тем необходимо опрокидывать по стаканчику. Когда Ремус в шутку предположил, что хорошо бы еще трижды покрутиться, прежде чем ударять по мячу, его идея была принята с восторгом. Но повернуться больше трех раз так никто и не смог, и когда в конце концов Сириус, окончательно закружившись и спотыкаясь, повалился наземь, то уронил заодно и Джеймса.  
  
— Ремус! — заорали они. — Падай сюда, трава вполне себе мягкая!  
  
Ремус последовал совету, и они покатились, громко хохоча.  
  
После ужина Сириус опять потребовал принести коктейли и заодно зажечь фонари, чтобы можно было закончить игру. Но даже так почти ничего не было видно. Они сделали несколько ударов и решили отложить определение победителя до утра, чтобы при свете рассеять их разногласия.  
  
На следующий день они подсчитали очки.  
  
— Осмелюсь заметить, Ремус: у тебя черт знает что, а не удар!  
  
Мяч Ремуса отлетел к фонтану и снес садовый горшок. Джеймс отправил свой в канаву в десяти футах от него. Мяч Сириуса обнаружился двумя днями позднее в водостоке, таинственным образом пропутешествовав не столько в горизонтальном, сколько в вертикальном направлении.  
  
— Ну, — признал Сириус не без сожаления, — когда я играю в гольф, такое тоже случается.  
  
Так, в постоянном счастливом опьянении, они провели неделю. Как-то вечером, когда они бездельничали в патио, устав после целого дня купанья и тенниса, Джеймс вдруг сказал неожиданно трезво:  
  
— Сириус, мне нужно кое в чем тебе признаться.  
  
— В чем, дружище?  
  
— Я не могу больше оставаться здесь. По правде сказать, я должен уехать уже послезавтра.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, отец устраивает прием для членов своей партии. Я должен буду им представиться, а потом сопровождать его на охоту в Шотландию. Он делает это все для меня — видишь, я просто не могу отказаться.  
  
— О. — Сириус был заметно удручен. — Но мы же только начали.  
  
— Увы, это не поможет.  
  
— Но все наши планы пойдут прахом — я так надеялся, что мы сможем поехать куда-нибудь! И вот что: можно было сказать мне обо всем заранее.  
  
— Знаю. Но телеграмма пришла только с вечерней почтой.  
  
— Боже, Джеймс. Что за скука тебе предстоит.  
  
— Да уж, пожалей меня — как бы мне скулы не свело.  
  
— Это тебе в наказание, вот что я скажу.  
  
***  
  
Верный своему слову, Джеймс покинул их на следующий день, распрощавшись за завтраком с мрачно глядящим на него Сириусом; Ремус следил за ними с интересом.  
  
Чтобы поправить настроение, Сириус решил, что им стоит прокатиться верхом в соседнюю рощу. Из Ремуса наездник получился так себе; он пару раз обошел вокруг лошади, стараясь не напугать ее. Они выехали шагом, не торопясь, так что поначалу Ремус справлялся, но Сириус поскакал вперед и успел вернуться, подгоняя своего коня.  
  
  
Они проследовали вдоль речного русла под тенью деревьев до развалин средневекового аббатства. Там они привязали лошадей и отыскали убежище от солнечных лучей в тени полуразрушенной стены.  
  
— Раньше я убегал сюда, прятался от гувернантки, миссис Фигг, — сказал Сириус. — Когда она однажды призналась, что не может меня найти, то огребла кучу неприятностей. По сути, ее тогда просто уволили. — Он извлек из седельной сумки бутылку и пакет с сэндвичами. — Иногда я замечал здесь детей с соседних ферм. Все они меня боялись. Это все было еще до того, как родился Регс, потом ко мне приставили наставника, и довольно-таки строгого. В самом деле невыносимый тип — только и твердил про Дэвида Ливингстона, которому приходился троюродным братом или кем-то вроде того. Если я делал ошибку, он заставлял меня учить наизусть целые тома Мэтью Арнольда.  
  
— Ненавижу Арнольда, — рассеянно заметил Ремус. — Помпезность и просчитанная меланхолия.  
  
— Все равно что заводная пианола, играющая что-то из Римского-Корсакова.  
  
Ремус усмехнулся:  
  
— Расстроенная пианола.  
  
— Какая скука в такую прекрасную погоду говорить о дурной поэзии.  
  
— Можешь предложить что-то взамен?  
  
— О, ну не знаю — деревья или цветы.  
  
— Но я понятия не имею ни о деревьях, ни о цветах.  
  
— Тогда расскажи о самом прекрасном уравнении из тех, что тебе известны.  
  
— О самом прекрасном уравнении?  
  
— Да! Я отлично знаю, что ты оцениваешь их с точки зрения эстетики.  
  
— Ну, есть одно такое. — Ремус рассеянно начертил на земле круг. — Оно связывает вращение вектора на двумерной плоскости с комплексными числами. Это значит, что существует связь между числом пи, равным отношению длины окружности к длине ее диаметра, числом e, служащим основанием натурального логарифма, и i, мнимой осью комплексной плоскости. Оно включает в себя математический анализ, геометрию и алгебру — и все в одном простом сочетании.  
  
— И оно лучше, чем любое стихотворение?  
  
— Ну, стихотворение — это точка зрения, привязанная к пролетающему мгновению. А уравнение Эйлера похоже на истину, сидящую в перекрестье всех точек зрения, вечную и неизменную.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня почти убедил.  
  
Ремус взглянул на Сириуса, наполовину сонного, наполовину погруженного в себя.  
  
— Сириус, мне надо сказать тебе кое-что…  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Я…— он вдруг понял, что не сможет продолжить. — Я… я думаю, нам пора.  
  
Но Сириус потянулся и сжал его руку, будто в жестких тисках. Косые солнечные лучи скользили по лицу Сириуса, и даже годы спустя Ремус помнил, какой светлый и нежный жар охватил его. Как он все понял. Как сдвинулись брови Сириуса, и прозрачные сферы его глаз повернулись в орбитах. Они поцеловались в волнистых тенях от стен аббатства — откровенно, без всяких предисловий.  
  
Они пристально смотрели один на другого в безжалостном солнечном свете, потом отвязали лошадей и вернулись в тихий лес, укрытый от чужих взглядов, спешились среди диких цветов, легли и коснулись друг друга. Ручей лепетал поблизости. Бабочки слетели вниз и снова рассеялись. Мысли о солнце, или лошадях, или лесе исчезли, словно во вспышке молнии. После всех безысходных просьб, пульсирующих воспоминаний, из-под влажного одиночества, к которому Ремус был приговорен, любовь наконец-то нашла его — и он мог только вздыхать облегченно. Слова любви, которые он все-таки выдохнул, словно воспламенили Сириуса, зажгли его, как будто были алхимическими вспышками первой весенней бури после долгой беспамятной зимы.  
  
После Ремус часто спрашивал себя, что же им удалось найти (если вообще удалось) под краеугольным камнем полуразрушенной стены аббатства. В его памяти — по большей части — две фигуры ступали под сень темного безымянного леса и растворялись в летней ночи. Всепроникающее время не могло их отыскать, солнечный свет не мог затронуть и разрушить, и они оставались в этих призрачных убежищах, влюбленные навсегда.  
  
***  
  
Но мир и время оставались с ним неотвратимо.  
  
Вскоре они поняли, оставшись наедине с целой армией прислуги, что на дом рассчитывать не приходилось. Не касаться друг друга было физически больно. Сириус переселил Ремуса в другую комнату, ближе к своей, и по ночам они позволяли себе гораздо большее. Устраивали одинокие пикники в укромных уголках сада, загорали голыми на крыше. О, эта смесь любви и молодости, эликсир жизни! Они тратили его без счета в темных закоулках поместья, успевая поцеловаться и потискать друг друга, до того как по полу простучат шаги коридорного. Они разрабатывали более сложные планы, скрываясь в лабиринте от безголовых теней садовников или в роскошном уединении летнего леса, где проводили жаркие полуденные часы, купаясь в ручьях или читая на лугу. Там, под вьющейся жилкой крушинного листа, они нашли нефритового цвета куколку крушинницы, и Сириус день за днем приходил на то же место, желая собственными глазами наблюдать превращение, чтобы однажды утром увидеть только пустую оболочку и ее владелицу, исчезавшую в дымном зеленом воздухе.  
  
***  
  
Однажды в середине августа — они как раз ужинали вдвоем во впечатляющей компании винных бутылок — принесли телеграмму.  
  
Дворецкий, Кричер, ясно дающий понять, насколько не одобряет Сириуса и его гостей, заметил не без злорадства, что семья Блэков неожиданно рано планирует возвратиться из Ривьеры, где проводила лето. Сириус строго взглянул на него и заметил:  
  
— Не забывайте, Кричер, — я тоже семья Блэков.  
  
— Разумеется, милорд.  
  
— Ох, Ремус, — сказал Сириус. — Что же нам делать? Они уже в Дувре. Они пишут, что будут здесь к ужину, так что у нас нет времени что-то изменить.  
  
— Разве мне нельзя с ними встретиться? Не думаю, что все будет так уж плохо.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Конечно, это будет просто кошмарно. Может, нам еще удастся раздобыть автомобиль.  
  
— Шофер в отлучке, сэр, — заявил Кричер.  
  
— О, пропади все пропадом! Вот спасибо, Кричер, — пренебрежительно протянул Сириус. — Если мы останемся здесь, они непременно к нам привяжутся: всегда были чертовски любопытными.  
  
— И что такого? Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с твоей семьей — с твоим братом уж точно.  
  
Сириус взглянул на него с раздражением, но уже наполовину соглашаясь.  
  
— Ну ладно. Выбора все равно нет.  
  
***  
  
Семейство прибыло к пятичасовому чаю. У парадной двери в шеренгу выстроились слуги, в то время как Сириус наблюдал всю церемонию в окно третьего этажа под очередную рюмку виски.  
  
— Здесь, — сухо констатировал он.  
  
— Разве ты не спустишься встречать?  
  
— Зачем? Мне и так придется видеть их все время.  
  
— Ну может, чтобы меня им наконец представить?  
  
Сириус тем временем справился с еще одной порцией виски и застыл, прячась за занавесками.  
  
— Ох, ладно. Если ты настаиваешь.  
  
К тому времени как они спустились в большой зал, лорд Хайнсвик уже исчез, запретив остальным беспокоить его. Леди Хайнсвик выслушала их, но почти сразу же отговорилась тем, что очень устала с дороги.  
  
Регулус же был не против знакомства с друзьями старшего брата. В свои шестнадцать он все еще учился в школе, балансируя между безрассудством и самоуверенностью и обладая наследственной привлекательностью Блэков. Он поинтересовался занятиями Ремуса и, получив ответ, смысла которого не уловил, не стал настаивать на продолжении. Сириус наблюдал за ним полулюбовно, полупрезрительно.  
  
— Встретил в Каннах какую-нибудь молодую особу? — поддразнил он.  
  
— Сириус, перестань!  
  
— Это все, чем я занимался, когда был в твоем возрасте, знаешь ли, — Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса, стараясь скрыть усмешку.  
  
— Глупости.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? В мое самое лучшее лето ты кашлял, был болен и не мог поехать с нами. Если я правильно помню, тебе стоило бы опасаться итальянок — они знают, чего хотят.  
  
Регулус успел залиться румянцем.  
  
— Пойду переоденусь. И тебе советую сделать то же самое.  
  
— Я вижу, ты все-таки кого-то встретил, — крикнул Сириус ему вслед, но ответа так и не получил.  
  
Он пожал плечами, и Ремус последовал его примеру.  
  
— Ну, думаю, он прав. Нужно переодеться.  
  
***  
  
Ужин проходил натужно и нееестественно. Добродушные шутки, которыми обменивались братья, скоропостижно скончались при первом же взгляде отца, спустившегося в гостиную. Ремус попробовал поддержать беседу.  
  
— Мистер… Люпин, если не ошибаюсь?  
  
— Да, лорд Хайнсвик.  
  
— Довольно необычная фамилия.  
  
— Да, полагаю, так и есть. Сефардская. Наша семья прибыла в Англию в начале девятнадцатого века и адаптировала фамилию в соответствии с английским языком.  
  
— А, вижу. Но вы сменили веру.  
  
— Ну… и то и другое. Мой отец крестился, а мать нет. Что до меня, я вырос вне религии и не чувствую в ней потребности.  
  
— О да, конечно. Понятно.  
  
Сириус не притронулся к еде, гоняя по тарелке кусочки овощей. Время от времени он злобно смотрел на отца, который вообще будто не замечал его присутствия.  
  
Регулус попробовал спасти положение, описывая их пребывание в Каннах и людей, которых они там принимали, но ужин был испорчен и закончился в угрюмой тишине.  
  
***  
  
После ужина отец позвал Сириуса с собой в библиотеку, и Ремус отправился следом, чтобы подождать его там. Он уже дошел до двери, когда услышал голоса, звучавшие громко и возбужденно.  
  
— Как ты посмел привести одного из этих в мой дом?!  
  
— Он мой друг… один из самых близких…  
  
— О, вот именно! Почему бы, действительно, тебе не пойти и не подружиться с кем-нибудь совершенно неподходящим, да еще и пригласить его на ужин! Еврей! За моим столом! И не думай, что я не слышал о твоих интрижках в Тринити! Неслыханно! Ты понимаешь, как это может отразиться на мне? Каким посмешищем я стану в клубе?! Надо соображать, прежде чем привязываться к людям!  
  
Ремус тихо затворил дверь.  
  
Он прошел уже полпути по лестнице, когда Сириус догнал его.  
  
— Ремус.  
  
— А, привет.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не успел ничего услышать. — Вид у него был больной.  
  
— Боюсь, что успел.  
  
— Ох. Это просто ужасно. Я прошу прощения, что мой отец такое чудовище.  
  
— Он?..  
  
— О Ремус, я так и знал, нам нужно было сбежать прошлой ночью, как только я услышал обо всем. Но мы можем уехать прямо сейчас. Сядем на первый утренний поезд. Я успею попрощаться с Регсом сегодня вечером.  
  
***  
  
Они упаковали вещи и уехали рано утром. Позавтракали в Лондоне и решили поездом добраться до Корнуолла, до Пензанса и коттеджа Люпинов.  
  
— Как думаешь, что они станут делать, когда увидят, что мы дали деру? — спросил Сириус.  
  
— Не знаю. Все же они твоя семья.  
  
— Ну да. Но они не считают меня членом семьи. Не знаю, какого черта они мне достались… или я им.  
  
— Черт виноват или нет, но так оно и есть.  
  
— Они должны быть тебе отвратительны.  
  
— Они вели себя со мной безупречно вежливо.  
  
— Точно, это самое ужасное и есть — как они умудряются быть такими безупречно вежливыми чудовищами.  
  
Холмы проносились мимо, за ними начались горы, а потом показалась линия берега. Торфяники поросли кустами, их наполовину занесло песком, и ветер бушевал за окном, пригибая деревья книзу.  
  
— Странно — не похоже, что мы все еще в Англии, — заметил Ремус.  
  
— Не совсем, надо полагать. Мы в Корнуолле — дьявольская разница.  
  
Они добрели до дома, примыкающего к низкому мысу и глядящего на целые поля болотистых камышовых зарослей, солончаки и ленту залива. Церковные колокола звонили в отдалении, несмотря на пятницу.  
  
— Сегодня Вознесение, — объяснил Сириус. — Удивительно, что мы сумели нанять автомобиль, пока идет служба: уверен, что все честные методисты собрались здесь.  
  
Соленый морской воздух, снова напоенный жаром, окутал их. Ремус вставил ключ и повернул его.  
  
Дом был невелик: один из многих деревенских летних коттеджей, построенных после открытия железнодорожного сообщения. Никто не содержал его в порядке: клубы пыли покрывали мебель и плясали в солнечных лучах. Желтые жаккардовые обои покоробились возле окон. Через раздвинутые занавески Ремус и Сириус могли видеть город, лежащий ниже по склону: двух черных грачей, усевшихся на шпиле, и гору Святого Михаила, что маячила перед ними, как расплывчатое бурое пятно на фоне медно-синего моря.  
  
— Замечательно, — подытожил Сириус и рухнул на диван перед камином.  
  
— Не совсем то, к чему ты привык.  
  
— Глупости. Ни к чему я не привык.  
  
Они взглянули друг на друга. Ремус протянул руку, и Сириус рванул его на себя.  
  
***  
  
Ремуса разбудил стук колес и грохот запряженной мулами повозки, направлявшейся поутру на городской рынок. Он спустился вниз и отыскал Сириуса — тот валялся в гостиной на диване, попивая чай.  
  
— Удивительно — ты знаешь, как готовить чай!  
  
— И тебе доброе утро.  
  
Ремус потянулся поцеловать его.  
  
— По крайней мере, мне известно, как вскипятить воду, если ты об этом.  
  
Он не успел побриться, и Ремус чувствовал, как щетина колет ладонь. Сириус смотрел на него снизу вверх: его лицо в такой позе утратило присущую ему симметрию. Он отложил томик «Улисса», который перед тем читал.  
  
— Хорошая книга?  
  
— Тяжело идет. Сплошное неудобство — не пойму, люблю ее или ненавижу.  
  
— Да, звучит не слишком обнадеживающе.  
  
— Ну, я достаточно потрудился, чтобы провезти ее контрабандой: пришлось распотрошить словарь, чтобы замаскировать обложку. Хорошо, что таможенник оказался сущей скотиной: не мог различить, где у книги зад, а где перед.  
  
— И о чем она?  
  
— О, это мысли одного человека, мистера Леопольда Блума. — Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса как-то странно. — Он бродит по Дублину, покупает мыло и отправляется на похороны.  
  
— Разве можно написать об этом целую книгу?  
  
— Можно, и получилось ужасно интересно. Понимаешь, главное происходит у него в голове. Тебе стоило бы прочесть.  
  
— Интересно, почему же ее запретили?  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, как бывает. Никаких разумных причин. Сегодня они запрещают нижнее белье, а завтра — фениев. Министерство информации, насколько я могу судить, радо было бы избавить нас последовательно от ирландцев, инородцев, женщин и младенцев. А оставшимся сделать лоботомию, чтобы они больше ни о чем таком не беспокоились.  
  
Ремус фыркнул. Он полностью разделял убеждения Сириуса.  
  
— Может, спустимся в город, позавтракаем? Я проголодался. — Он отхлебнул приготовленного Сириусом чая. — Особенно если это все, на что ты способен.  
  
— Я говорил «могу вскипятить воду», а не «умею заваривать чай».  
  
— Пойдем сегодня на пляж?  
  
Сириус скорчил рожу:  
  
— Пожалуй, откажусь. Этот так… буржуазно.  
  
— Не думал, что ты такой сноб, — Ремус прижал Сириуса к дивану, не то тиская, не то щекоча его. — Пошли, соберем вещи.  
  
День уже перевалил за середину, когда они подошли к пляжу. Тропа дугой огибала высокий утес и заканчивалась своеобразной лестницей, высеченной в диком камне. Солнце висело над горизонтом, очерчивая тенями гору Святого Михаила.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Сириус. — Море.  
  
Возле утеса разбивались о камень холодные остроконечные волны, как слабое эхо далеких штормов.  
Море бросалось на просоленные мощные скалистые кручи.  
  
— «Thalatta! Thalatta!», — закричали они, увидев его.  
  
— Кто — они?  
  
— Греки, которые возвращались из Персии, разбитые и побежденные.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Просто: «Море, море!»  
  
— О.  
  
— Что-то есть в этих словах — что-то бездонное. В этом их повторении, просодии. Я мог бы написать о них целые страницы — всего о двух словах.  
  
— Я видел, как целые горы бумаги изводили, чтобы постичь суть ничто.  
  
— Но ты не понял главного: дело не в малости. Нет, в этих двух коротких словах — вся его ширина.  
  
Они спустились по камням на берег. Свет ложился на шпиль замка на острове, сияя в опускающейся тьме. Пляж оказался топким и непроходимым. Местность представлялась Ремусу словно не от мира сего. Она была слишком варварской, слишком дикой, слишком жесткой, напоминавшей об Артуре и Мерлине, великанах и призраках. Странное чувство свободы охватило его.  
  
В темноте они никак не могли отыскать перешеек, ведущий к острову.  
  
— Думаю, мы его пропустили. Но сейчас чересчур темно, чтобы судить, — сказал Сириус.  
  
— Может, нам стоит вернуться?  
  
— Нет уж, не согласен, мы дойдем до упора.  
  
Когда они наконец отыскали усыпанное камнями начало дороги, брусчатка, которой оно продолжалось, уже была залита водой: они опоздали. Наступал прилив.  
  
Они уселись на камнях и смотрели, как садится солнце. После долгого молчания Сириус проговорил:  
  
— Когда я был совсем маленьким, то боялся, что в темноте — или когда я закрываю глаза — все предметы в доме движутся с места на место, что все кругом — сплошной обман, а свет только прикрывает его. Дети те еще солипсисты, да?  
  
— Забавно, что ты это говоришь: я, пожалуй, думал о людях то же самое, но выводы сделал противоположные. Я думал, что они оживают только по моему желанию, и каждый был для меня как головоломка. Я раньше пытался выводить отца из себя, чтобы понять, насколько он предсказуем. Возможно, все мы — машины, запрограммированные раз и навсегда.  
  
— Что за ужасные мысли!  
  
— Почему ты так решил?  
  
— А тебе такое не кажется ужасным?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Иногда я думаю, как было бы замечательно, если бы мы все оказались всего лишь сложными уравнениями, ожидающими решения.  
  
— О, Ремус, а в существование души ты не веришь?  
  
— Нет, не верю.  
  
— И даже в обыденном смысле, без всяких религий?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но разве тебе не кажется, что в этом хаосе что-то должно быть, какая-то сердцевина? И она и есть душа?  
  
— Может быть. А может, душа — реально существующий орган, какая-то часть мозга. А по-твоему, Сириус, что такое душа?  
  
Вопрос, казалось, причинил Сириусу боль: его лицо вспыхнуло и потускнело в сумерках и голос заполнил темную пустоту между ними.  
  
— Не знаю, — почти прошептал он. — Но надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, потому что душа — она не внутри и не снаружи. — Он взял Ремуса за руку и крепко сжал ее. Солнце сползло под воду, оставив вместо себя лишь багровые полосы в небе. Отсветы вечера падали на поверхность, расплываясь отражением высоких зубчатых стен.  
  
— И я надеюсь, что мир — это песок и свет. И море. Непременно море.  
  
***  
  
Те ночи в Корнуолле врезались ему в память: безоглядное соединение двух тел, неуклюжие попытки передать на бедном наречии человеческих конечностей суть вселенной во всей безмерности ее необъятной тьмы и ярких звезд. Бархатная желтая луна, затененная то ли облаками, то ли далью памяти, осторожно сопровождала их взлеты, заглядывая в окно над цветочным ящиком.  
  
Они провели в Корнуолле целый месяц. Сначала думали было послать телеграмму Джеймсу или Петтигрю, но в конце концов решили никого не извещать. Они проводили дни, упиваясь обществом друг друга, в заросших тростником болотах или обтесанных морем скалах, спрятанных в складках времени. Прокладывали путь до дальних утесов. Отыскивали пещеры и лежали вместе на песке возле луж и прудиков, оставшихся после прилива. Лондон, и Эйлингтон, и Кембридж были забыты; друзья будто отступили в отдаленную тень. Ремус не был влюблен — он не чувствовал ничего похожего на эфирное напряжение, притягивающее его к Сириусу.  
Скорее, любовь соединилась в нем с неким сиянием, и в этом крутящемся хаосе он отыскал ясное хрустальное сердце.  
  
Дело было даже не в красоте Сириуса, о которой Ремус вспоминал позднее, но в отдельных особенностях его личности, пропущенных сквозь призму памяти, утративших форму и цвет, но полных бесконечной нежности. Подобно первооткрывателю, он мог вспомнить рот или руки в их изменчивости — от мягкости до угловатости, — или завиток волос над ухом, похожий на крошечное живое существо, или задумчивый взгляд, или темную тень на горле, переходящую в бледный кадык, или движение плеч, запах соли и запах Сириуса, и пляжа, и бесконечного лета, и равную им магию моря. Ремус помнил все это, хотя воспоминание о Сириусе целиком — живом с головы до ног — он так и не смог уберечь от гибельного затемнения.  
  
Но если бы счастье могло пережить их, то он бы рассеял свое переливающееся счастье на берегу, похоронил бы свое непреходящее счастье под мутной корнуолльской водой, под солнечным небом, под равнодушной вселенной, где так и катилось бы в бездну забвения его счастье, ставшее тяжелее материи и легче, чем воздух.  
  
***  
  
Они разъехались в конце сентября, просто и без шума, думая, что от разлуки до неизбежного воссоединения пройдет всего лишь неделя.  
  
Сириус вернулся к семье, пытаясь загладить вину, а Ремус раньше обычного отправился в Кембридж. Он связался с Вельшманом, научным сотрудником, работающим в области теории вероятностей, готовый сейчас же приняться за работу.  
  
Целую неделю он провел, повторяя фундаментальные законы теории вероятностей, ее структуру и связи, и пытался как можно меньше думать о Сириусе, намеревающемся вернуться со дня на день.  
  
Но катастрофа, которая так долго маячила на горизонте, наконец настигла его.  
  
Утром, еще до начала занятий, слуга принес ему телеграмму от Сириуса, из Лондона: «Пожалуйста позвони срочно». Ремус схватил пальто и бросился бежать к домику привратника, где был телефон.  
  
— Ох, Ремус. Кричер сдал меня отцу, — долетел до него сквозь треск микрофона голос Сириуса.  
  
— Что? Но как?  
  
— Должно быть, одна из горничных видела нас вместе. О боже, Ремус, теперь они все знают, будь они прокляты.  
  
— Но у него же нет доказательств…  
  
— Не нужно ему никаких доказательств — совсем наоборот! Он не позволит, чтобы что-то просочилось наружу, никаких свидетельств, тем более письменных! Бог знает, что он может учинить с этой бедной девушкой.  
  
— Но, Сириус, что они собираются предпринять?  
  
— Меня отсылают лечиться в Швейцарию. Думаю, скажут, что я отправился путешествовать.  
  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
  
И до него донеслось еле слышное:  
  
— Поеду.  
  
— Но почему бы тебе не отказаться?  
  
— Ох, Ремус. Я не могу.  
  
В этом не было никакого смысла.  
  
— Кому какое дело? Вон на Лестер-сквер каждую ночь творится сущая вакханалия, а газетам и дела нет — пишут только, что на ком было надето.  
  
— Ремус, ты не понимаешь. Газетам все равно, а моему отцу — нет.  
  
Ремус изо всех сил сжал в руке трубку.  
  
— Но ты же можешь по крайней мере приехать в Кембридж? Попрощаться? — взмолился он.  
  
— Прости, Ремус. — Голос Сириуса дрогнул. — Я больше не должен тебя видеть.  
  
— Значит, это все.  
  
— Полагаю, так оно и есть.  
  
— До свидания, Сириус.  
  
— До свидания.  
  
И трубка умолкла.  
  
Ремус повесил ее и вышел. Снаружи шел дождь — тихий и тоскливый. В воздухе висел запах холодного камня и гниющих осенних листьев, наполнивших канавы вдоль улиц. Он прошел через передний двор мимо дома Гиббса, мимо фонтана, остановился у Капеллы и застыл, ошеломленный. Дождь мешал ему смотреть, стекая по лицу, но в цветных квадратах стекол Капеллы, светлых и темных, разным образом пропускающих свет — непрозрачных, или голубовато-зеленых, или словно залитых алым, — ему отчетливо виделись человеческие жизни, заключенные в чудовищные тиски обстоятельств: то слепые пешки, то неподвижные фигуры королей, то кони с их изломанным L.  
  
И недели, месяцы, годы спустя, противореча друг другу, среди газетных выпусков и званых ужинов всплывали то и дело сплетни о доброй полудюжине Сириусов, скитающихся тут и там, рассеянных по Континенту и за его пределами, в направлениях, полярных друг другу: то он обнаруживался на оперной сцене в Венеции, то странствовал по Африке с кем-то из родственников, то плыл под парусами в Австралию, то проживал на Лонг-Айленде, то тайно бежал в Гонконг с мисс Бэнкс — а то говорили, что его уже нет в живых.  
  
***  
  
Нет, Сириус не умер, уж это-то Ремус знал. Знал точно, с какой-то сверхъестественной уверенностью, будто любовь у него в сердце создала подобие радиостанции, и между ними не прерывалась связь на скрытой частоте, что велась секретным кодом, пробивая любое препятствие, — и если бы один умер, другой ощутил бы в глубине души сильнейшую в мире тягу, что перемещалась быстрее света.  
  
Лишь много позже, когда война открыла ему самое худшее, на что только способны люди, Ремус понял, почему Сириус не смел сопротивляться: потому что лорд Хайнсвик угрожал не только сыну, но и ему самому. Ремус пытался отыскать его, год за годом. Среди колонок светской хроники и репортажей из-за границы он искал известия о пропавшем английском лорде; а тем временем семейство Блэков занимало все более высокое положение, и опасность подступала все ближе. Их политическая деятельность была хорошо заметна: лорд Хайнсвик вступил в Британский союз фашистов и часто протестовал публично против «коммунистической и семитской угрозы, нависшей над Британией». Беллатрикс Блэк, кузина Сириуса, вышла замуж за высокопоставленного немецкого офицера, а ее сестра Нарцисса сочеталась браком с Освальдом Мосли, вождем фашистской партии.  
  
Регулус Блэк поступил в Тринити-колледж в 1936 году; правда, Ремус к тому времени уже променял монастыри Кембриджа на серые георгианские дома Лондона, а ивы и заливные луга — на многолюдные улицы.  
  
К началу войны семейство Блэков потерпело полный крах. Фашистское движение запретили, равно как и политику примиренчества по отношению к Германии. Хайнсвик был с позором изгнан из Парламента и вскоре скончался от сердечного приступа. Денег в семье не хватало даже чтобы заплатить возросшие налоги на наследство или новые военные пошлины. Эйлингтон-мэнор был продан за гроши: там устроили армейский тренировочный центр.  
  
И даже тогда о Сириусе никто не упомянул.  
  
Когда Ремуса принимали на работу в Блетчли-парк, он поставил единственное условие: сообщить ему, если в списке сотрудников появится человек по имени Сириус. Начальство неохотно согласилось, долго упирая на его неправильную мотивацию, но поиск так и не дал результатов. В мрачные военные годы Ремус надеялся хотя бы найти его имя в перечне погибших. Когда усталая страна радостно праздновала перемирие, он втайне предавался скорби.  
  
Его сердце замкнулось. Он обещал себе, что не будет больше думать о Сириусе Блэке.  
  
***  
  
После войны он переехал в Соединенные Штаты. У него была работа в Массачусетском технологическом институте, он читал курс теории алгоритмов и продолжал исследования в области математической криптографии. Маленький домик на холме возле кладбища, арендованный им, размещался в Кембридже, штат Массачусетс: его окна смотрели на излучину реки.  
  
А потом наступила весна.  
  
Первое апрельское утро было сносным, хоть и не особо примечательным. Ремус приготовил кофе и тост и вышел забрать утреннюю почту. Среди журналов и рекламных проспектов затерялся необычный, хоть и скромный конверт, отправленный из какого-то отеля в Лондоне: прежде Ремус никогда не слышал о нем. Он открыл его — и тотчас узнал почерк:  
  
«Дорогой мой Ремус, боже, я надеюсь, что ты читаешь это. У меня сердце замирает при мысли, что письмо может потеряться, окончить свой путь в руках какого-нибудь чинуши или в худшем случае вообще сгинуть. Я пытался отыскать тебя в Кембридже — напрасный труд. Расспрашивал всех и каждого и наконец получил этот адрес от Слагхорна, твоего старого декана в Королевском колледже. Сейчас он в отставке. Впрочем, я мало кого узнаю, что не удивительно — да оно и к лучшему.  
  
Сам я приехал, чтобы повидать Регса, он провел меня по прежним семейным угодьям: от Эйлингтона ничего не осталось, ровно ничего. Они растащили все, до последнего камня. Я решился еще на одну поездку — к развалинам аббатства, которые все еще высятся в долине. О, Ремус, прости! Я бы хотел тебе сказать слишком много, но осторожность не дает облечь мои чувства в слова. Я лишь могу надеяться, что не слишком польщу себе, если предположу, что тебе захочется знать, где я пропадал все эти годы. Помнишь, меня отослали в Швейцарию? Я припрятал немного денег и сбежал от них в Цюрихе, сумел добраться до Гонконга прежде, чем деньги закончились, так что дальше пришлось позаботиться о себе самому. Я встретил там знакомого — он закончил Тринити-колледж двумя годами раньше меня, — и тот устроил меня на должность в американском банке. Я думал переждать там несколько лет, а потом двинуться дальше, но началась война. Когда пришли японцы, они согнали всех европейцев и американцев в лагеря; там я и кантовался, пока все не закончилось.  
  
Мы не получали никаких вестей извне, не знали, что творится в мире. Представь, как я был потрясен, когда снова оказался в Кембридже — все в том же Кембридже, пять лет спустя! Невозможно было испытать большее счастье при виде этих шпилей и куполов! Но больше я не мог найти никого и ничего. И понятия не имел, что стряслось с тобой.  
  
В Потсдамском дворце, где однажды проводил лето Фридрих Великий, есть одна картина Караваджо. Это изображение Святого Фомы, склоненного на блекло-буром фоне: он вкладывает персты в раны Христовы. Ох, Ремус. Эта история — о каждом из нас, о том, как по ночам нас трясет и колотит. Это твое тело, и твои пальцы, твои руки и ноги, каждую из которых проткнули насквозь.  
Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в тот день, когда мы попробовали добраться до горы Святого Михаила, но перешеек уже ушел под воду? Теперь я тебе верю. Ангелов не существует. И души тоже. Только это.  
  
Пожалуйста, пришли мне ответ по этому адресу, даже если ты скажешь, что не желаешь больше меня видеть, даже если ты разорвешь письмо.  
Твой С.»  
  
Мальчик-газетчик проехал на велосипеде, снова и снова названивая в маленький звонок. За ним тащился автомобиль. Солнечный свет испещрял широкие разлапистые листья каштана, почти безжалостный в своей чистоте. Разве мог его бедный разум придать больше цвета этой картине — любой ее составляющей?  
  
Ремус стоял совершенно неподвижно. Его сердце колотилось в клетке ребер. Пальцы скользили вдоль написанных на бумаге строк робким непристойным движением, будто хотели вытянуть их с бумажного листа и заставить двигаться по невидимым сокровенным путям, чтобы вкусить и любить ладонь, руку, плечо того, кто написал их, дотянуться до его глаз, его разума, его сердца.  
  
Он опустил взгляд, рассматривая свой переулок в пригороде, усаженные каштанами улицы, дома в колониальном стиле, узкую тропинку, ведущую к реке. В воздухе разливался запах весны. Над ним было солнце. Небо. Вселенная. А внутри жила радость, какую только способен выдержать человек.  
  
**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания автора:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Хотя имена Джеймса и Питера остались прежними, их самих пришлось изменить. Я не могла придумать, как сохранить их характеры в истории, которую хотела рассказать. Другие имена и персонажи либо позаимствованы из канона, либо представляют собой отражения исторических личностей.  
> Сюжетные ходы в принципе взяты из «Возвращения в Брайдсхед».  
> Образ тайного сада позаимствован у Ивлина Во (а им, в свою очередь, вероятно, у Льюиса Кэррола).  
> Все стилистические изыски украдены из мемуаров Набокова «Память, говори», я даже не берусь их перечислить.  
> Идеи и реалии позаимствованы в «Конце парада» (сценарий Стоппарда) и «Морисе» Форстера.
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечания касательно истории:**
> 
>  
> 
> Блетчли-парк — пролог начинается в Блетчли-парке, где группа экспертов-шифровальщиков, лингвистов и математиков работала в годы Второй мировой войны над разработкой и взломом шифров. Вся их работа проходила под грифом «Совершено секретно» и оставалась таковой очень долго (до 80-х годов 20 века). Это была самая засекреченная операция британской военной разведки, и персоналу воспрещалось общаться между собой и тем более с кем-то извне.
> 
> Титулы: я дала Сириусу «титул учтивости» — виконт Эйлингтон, поскольку он потомок графа и может носить второстепенный титул отца. В том, как другие люди обращаются к нему, вероятно, допущены ошибки: кто-то называет его лордом, кто-то нет, но, вероятно, это имеет значение только для тех, кто разбирается или принадлежит к титулованному английскому дворянству.
> 
> Клуб «Химера» — прототипом его является клуб «Гаргулья», легендарный ночной клуб, открытый в 20-е годы в Сохо неким Дэвидом Теннантом (не родственником). Его интерьеры были разработаны Матиссом и послужили приманкой для многих блестящих молодых штучек и друзей художника.
> 
> Освальд Мосли — основатель и вождь Британского союза фашистов. Симпатизировал нацизму, дружил с Муссолини. В реальности женился на Диане Миттфорд, известной светской львице ревущих двадцатых и, что характерно, знаменитой суфражистке.


End file.
